


Beam, relax. Forth isn't going anywhere.

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: Tumblr song fic request. Hands to Myself by Selena Gomez.





	Beam, relax. Forth isn't going anywhere.

From across the bar Beam watched Forth. He was getting drinks for them, but Beam couldn’t help but notice how flirtatious the bartender was being. Beam ran towards the bar and squeezed arms around Forth from behind. He cursed at himself for not being tall enough, because he desperately wanted to nestle his chin into Forth’s shoulder. Forth turned around. Beam didn’t release his grip on his waist. 

“Someone is handsy tonight. Too much alcohol already? Like our first night?” Forth smirked. Beam threw his arm around the engineer’s neck, stood on his toes just a bit and when the bartender came back their way, Beam placed a kiss to Forth’s cheek. “Oh, really? What’s got into the Doctor? Oh, wait I know the answer to that.” Beam playfully smacked his forehead. Forth turned around to pay the bartender. He shrugged to him as if to say, sorry to burst your bubble, but yeah this is my boyfriend. Forth took their drinks and Beam was still being handsy so he slipped an arm around Forth’s waist again. They went to their reserved corner booth. 

Beam did not stop touching him and Forth wasn’t going to complain. He’d follow suit, probably even worse than Beam. For a moment, the touching stopped so Forth reached for Beam’s hand and placed it on his thigh. Beam didn’t recoil, so that was a plus. Forth started to move his hand up, to the inside and a little higher and then a little higher…the engineer was about to enjoy this when Beam drew back his hand. Forth stuck out his tongue. 

“Really?” Beam shook his head. 

“You couldn’t keep your hands off me earlier. Now, what makes you think I’m going to keep my hands to myself?” Forth facetiously slapped a hand onto Beam’s thigh. “What’s the use of being shy? We’ve seen it all. _Me, you. Naked. _Many times already.” Forth’s hand kept moving inside and up higher until Beam stopped it with his. Beam was well aware of how high Forth’s hand was, and so with it _just stopped_, he leaned in, inches from his lips. Forth actually looked surprised. Beam was proud of himself at that moment. _Did he dare? They were in a bar full of drunk people, no one was paying that close attention. _

Beam jumped onto Forth’s lap. “Ooh, Doctor, that’s-” Forth bit his lip. 

“You think you’re the only one who can call the shots mister head hazer?” Beam quipped. Forth’s hands worked their way down Beam’s shoulders to rest onto his thighs. Beam twisted his fingers into Forth’s hair and jerked his head back. 

“Okay,” Forth laughed. “Just wait till we get home.” Beam leaned in as if to kiss him, but then suddenly jumped away. Forth regained his composure with a deep breath. “You sure you want to play it like that?”

“Come and get me,” Beam teased. Forth lunged forward and grabbed him. He pulled him back into the booth, into his lap. Beam leaned sideways against him. Forth finished what Beam started by pressing their lips together. Forth broke the kiss first, stood and offered his hand to Beam. He took it and they left the bar, without an inch of space between them. When they approached the motorcycle, Beam couldn’t help but feel that sense of familiarity. He was getting used to riding it and he liked it, mainly, because it was a giant excuse to have his hands around Forth. Tonight, though, he had no excuses. _No doubts. _

_

Beam slammed his bedroom door behind Forth and then pushed him up against it. In seconds flat, the shirt was coming off. Beam threw it onto the floor. As Forth reached out for Beam’s waist to yank him close, his boyfriend gave him yet another surprise. He jumped him again. To anchor himself a little, Forth leaned back against the door. “Kiss me,” Beam demanded him. 

“Why should I?” 

“I’m a doctor. I know what’s good for you.” 

“Ha! What’s with the cheesy shit? I mean I love it, but where’s it coming from?” 

“I’m just saying what’s on my mind that’s all. How about we do this? It’s like the first night and we say nothing. Lips locked, hands all over each other-” 

“Me on top?” Forth interjected.

“That matters zilch anymore. Not at all. Suck it up buttercup.” 

“Ooh, you really are asking for it?” 

“Well, what _I’ve asked you,_ is to shut up and kiss me.” 

Forth couldn’t resist anymore so he went for it. Beam didn’t like how slowly Forth was going so he closed the gap. Forth deepened the kiss when Beam slipped the tongue first. Forth pulled back a moment. 

“I need it to go down on record that you_ did that first. This time._” 

“Just shut up,” Beam whined. “You said at the bar that you can’t keep your hands to yourself. Now, show me.” 

Forth carried Beam to the bed and threw him on it. “All right, you asked for it.”


End file.
